transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Silly and Serious
3/29/2011 10:01 PM Dee-Kal says, "Is that what they call it..?" Deek wonders, shaking her head. "What is smurfing on..?"" "WWF grudge match!" Ash-Can whoops. "It's Clobberin' Time!" Dee-Kal sighs, glancing skywards. "Mechs...!" Encore cackles joyously and attempts to hold onto his brother like this, while searching through his chest compartments, hunting for something. "Hold still..." He growls, repeating it louder with a 'gentle' tap to the top of the head when his brother refuses to play. "I said hold still!" Fanfare says, "NEVAH!" Rewind walks into the city, having seen some sort of landing that didn't look like it was going to end well for some mech. He stops by Dee-Kal, "I resemble that remark." he notes with a bit of humor in his tone. Optics watching what is going on, "You are grown mechs you two, please act like it." he intones, not that the two would listen to reason but worth a shot yes? Both Junkions duck and shake packing peanuts off their shoulders. "Me? I use Head and Shoulders!" Ash quips, brushing some hard to reach chips from behind Deek's head and spoiler region. Encore says, in unison with Fanfare, "We are!" Fanfare says, in unison with Encore, "We are!" Dee-Kal tries eating a few polystyrene chips, but they don't taste good to her. She shakes her ponytail out and both Junks stand on the railway line, leaning on the bridge to watch their supposed role models beating seven bells out of each other. "My money's on the loud one!" Ash grins. Dee-Kal looks at her cousin in some confusion. "They are both loud. Which one do you mean?" Rewind shakes his head and vents softly, "Honestly." The cassette bot looks over at the two Junkions, "Encouraging such fighting?" he asks carefully. Encore , eventually, pulls open the compartment he's looking for. It's a paint-stick, in the most violent shade of yellow it's possible to get, which he uses to scribe a big circle on the top of Fanfare's head and fill it in. Still attempting to hold his brother still, he adds two spots from a black one, and a big, smiley mouth. Then, and only then, does he release his brother, grinning victoriously. Oh, he's gonna get his own arse kicked for that, he knows this full well. But that's half the fun of having a brother, right? Fanfare squirms furiously in his brother's grasp, trying to pull his leg up and forwards again to unbalance the other Mech "Leggo!" he drawls a little bit, halfway laughing and halfway worried "Rewind! Mate, distract 'im!" Fanfare acks as he feels the paintbrush, tryign to elbow his brother "Bruv!" Encore grins at his brother and looks ready to run, chuckling to himself. Ash-Can grabs the diminutive cassette bot and drags him towards his cousin. "In da house! Standing room only, no audience participation. Do not try this at home, kids!" Dee-Kal finds a Tapebot thrust into her startled arms, but she shrugs and holds him happily enough. "Family, ne? What can you do..?" Fanfare stumbles to one side, blinking as he rolls his neck. He couldnt' quite SEE what was drawn on his skull but he leaps at his brother's hand immediately "What did ye do bruv! That's unfair puttin et where ah cannae see it!" Rewind snorts, "Says the mech that still owes me two rations? Nope, not getting in the middle of that. I know better than to get involved with mechs bigger than me." he pauses then furthers, "I don't want to know what started this, but you two better finish it before you wake up Metroplex or worse have Ultra Magnus out here demanding answers." Then he's grabbed at by Ash-Can and then into Dee-Kal's arms he goes. "Uhm...." Saboteur Foxfire says, "As Andi would say... 'Now, now, children!'" Encore dances back with the paintstick, laughing joyously. "Deeky, you got a mirror? Fanny should really see his newest artwork! Hahaha" "Smooth, dude! You spell 'putz' with ONE tee," Ash-Can hollers over to Fanfare, then sniggers mischievously. Dee-Kal says, "He did not write anything!" and s he obliges by drawing a mirror from her hip compartment and tossing it over." Sergeant Encore just laughs Fanfare says, "ACH!" You say, "Uhm.. Dee-Kal... could you put me down?"" Fanfare grabs up the mirror and focuses on it, trying to get the right angle to see it. Then he stares, just stares. Encore sees Fanfare's expression and laughs like a drain. "Suits ya, bruv!" Fanfare turns to stare at Encore, then at the mirror again "ACH! Bruv! Ye ootdone yeself!" he shakes his head with a grin, climbing to his feet carefully Dee-Kal gives Rewind a bit of a snug. "If I must!" she nods, but pauses a few seconds in doing so on seeing Fanfare's reaction. "Oya maa...!" she giggles. Rewind shakes his head and vents hard, "Junkion Femmes." he mutters softly. Walking toward the city propery now. Ash-Can hips his fists and just grins broadly. He gives Encore two thumbs up! Encore grins widely "Good, innit?" He says, lighting up a cigar. He holds one out to Dee-kal and Fanfare, too Fanfare shakes his head as he dusts himself off "Ach. Ah should go an' refuel now though. Ye nearly outlasted me!" he notes to his brother, reaching out to grab a hand and then backslap his brother vigorously. "Rewind, want those rations now?" Encore chuckles quietly and grins "Let's stick 'round 'ere a bit, bruv. We're not gonna be flyin' a while an' we got good company." Encore says, "Autobot City's just there." Rewind finds he is walking in the air until he is put down proper. "Yes, that's fine Fanfare." Dee-Kal, having finally set Rewind down after ensuring it was safe to do so, vaults back onto the road over side of the bridge and joins Ash-Can. "So who is going to repair the smurfs in the road..?" she wants to know. "..dents?" Fanfare points to where they landed 'Ah missed the road." he notes "First thing ah tried tae do after ah failed in carrying two Fat Alberts." he winks at his brother, glancing to Encore with a nod "Aye, but ah promised 'eem a drink." Encore chuckles quietly and pulls out one of his enershine flasks. "I got a drink 'ere..." Rewind stops again, looking over his shoulder at everyone. He shakes his head again and vents even harder. 'Primus give me strength...' he whispers. Fanfare snorts at Encore "Ye tryine tae kill him? " then his radio chirps "Ahh frag. Can ah get ye tomorrow, Rewind? Ah've gotta take care of a problem." Encore grins at Rewind "Wossamatter mate? We're just 'avin' a little fun..." He leans closer to his brother and comments, hopefully (but probably not) quiet enough for Rewind not to hear "Maybe we should fill his quarters fulla packin' peanuts... ---- Autobot City - Repair Bay Rewind wanders into the repair bay, muttering softly, '... the strength to know the difference.' He looks around and moves over to a table, then pulls of this rather nifty move to get onto the top of a table meant for mechs triple his size and more. He lands neatly upon his feet and puts his hands on his hips. Grotesque says, "I totally meant to do that!" Andi Lassiter just shakes her head amusedly at Sit-Com, then asks one of the passing medtechs to help her off of the terminal table to the floor so she can walk over toward Clutch, and in the shuffle doesn't see Rewind arrive. "So we can just add these new components now, just like that?" Sergeant Encore says, "Anyone need gunship support?" Jazz says, "Like they say Grotesque, sometimes it's all about the motion in the ocean! Ya dig?! Just as long as ya get the job done!" Blue Sportscar is in a relatively clear spot in the repair bay, near a workbench with some interesting looking components laid out. Loadout has brought up some schematics and blueprints on a nearby screen showing that they are various components that emit repairing energies. Oh and there's another small TV tuned to General Hospital. Nearby, of course, is Sit-Com. And Andi too. Saboteur Foxfire starts playing You Can't Stop the Beat. Apparently he has it recorded on him. Encore saunters in slowly, then stops, backs out, and stubs out his cigar before re-entering. "Awright dudes. What's shakin'?" Rewind face palms at the radio traffic, "Must.. resist.. urge.. " "What urge?" Jayson asks Rewind as he enters the repair bay. Andi Lassiter notices everyone arriving and looks a bit surprised, but waves hello cheerily enough. She's waiting for the medtechs to bring her tools and safety gear, though hopefully the latter will merely be unnecessary precautions. Rewind sits down on the table as he observes what's going on. The mech oddly quiet now. Saboteur Foxfire apparently scares everyone into silence with his love of Hairspray. Sit-Com is helping to install the parts that will enable Clutch to carry out repairs while in vehicle mode. And watching General Hospital. Can he do both at once? Challenge Accepted. Grotesque says, "Yeesh, this fight already looks like a train wreck.. Oh wait, that's just Astrotrain's fat aft." Sit-Com says, "He needs Enerjenny Craig?" Encore steps somewhere where he's out of the way and stands quietly to watch, hoping that he can see enough to understand what's going on so he doesn't have to bother anyone who might be busy doing important things. He does, however, get a small strip of tin imused with copper sulphate. He pops it into his mouth and begins to chew quietly, assuming an 'at ease' posture with his hands behind his back. Blue Sportscar moves his rearview and side mirrors this way and that, almost out of habit as he tries to see what's going on. "Maybe once you guys are done I should take a quick drive out to wherever Grotesque and Jazz are. Test out the upgrades." He falls silent, then adds in a muttered voice, "If there's anyone left to repair, that is." Encore blinks quietly at Clutch. "I'm sure there will be, mate. I'll even fly you out if you wanna get there quicker" Andi Lassiter puts on her safety gear, then looks at Clutch questioningly. She apparently doesn't have her comlink active at the moment. "I'd better do this quickly then, huh?" She reaches for the first part after taking a lok at the diagram pictured on one of the displays overhead. "Although I'm going to say for the record right now that I don't really like the thought of you testing this new setup in a combat situation. What if I wire something wrong and it fizzles out?" Rewind is sitting stock still as he watches on, listening but not really 'here'. Jayson Redfield heads over to a wall and casually leans back against it to watch the scene, folding his arms. He idly wonders if there's anything he can do to help out (having been taught to repair Cybertronians), but he doesn't want to interfere if he'd only get in the way. "Modifications?" he asks as he watches Andi. Blue Sportscar hmms. "That's a good point, Andi. But I guess if that happens I could still transform and repair them as a robot." He emits a chuckle now. "But I guess there's no need to rush things. Those two can take care of themselves. And there'll be other chances to test out the...the...hey, what do we call this thing any way? Repair ray?" Andi Lassiter straightens up and looks over toward Jayson. "Yeah. This'll go twice as fast with your help. Come on over." She then looks over at Rewind. "Hey, Rewind?" Rewind Hmms? Jayson Redfield perks at this. So his help is requested after all! He smiles slightly, straightens himself, and walks over. "Sure thing. What'd'ya need me to do?" Sit-Com nods in greeting at Jayson. "Welcome to Fixit Academy. Training is on-the-job. Just twelve easy lessons." Has Sit-Com been watching too many infomercials? Best not try to answer that question... Encore blinks and watches, quietly, still chewing his 'gum'. Andi Lassiter smiles up at the contemplating cassette. "We could use your help too." He's almost as short as Andi, after all. "Do you have a spare moment?" Rewind's optics power back up fully, his vocalizer makes a faint frrzzt sound before he replies, "Yeah. Sure." slowly getting to his feet and walking over to see what he could do to assist. Not like repair or mods are either of his bailiwicks. Encore says, "Can I 'elp, miss Lassiter?" "Y'all right, bro?" Jayson asks Rewind. Andi Lassiter smiles up at Encore. "Actually, yeah. Can you help us make sure we keep these parts in correct order?" She is fully aware that both Loadout and Sit-Com could do the same just as well, but she's not one to tell people they're unnecessary when they're willing to help. She starts handing Jayson the spare set of safety gear kept in the medbay for her use, and indicates the first part to be added to Clutch's systems. "Okay. I'll need that part in a moment. I'm going to need you to hold it in place while I secure it and its connections. Sound good?" Rewind nods to the question posed by Jayson, "Just fine." he replies, "What am I doing?" Blue Sportscar tries to remain still as the work proceeds. It's a little bit easier in this mode since he doesn't have limbs that could twitch or a head to twist this way and that to try and see what's going on all around him. Encore nods and wsteps forward, ready to hold the part in place. "Yes ma'am!" Jayson Redfield equips the gear, so to speak. "Sure thing, miss." Sit-Com keeps on doing whatever it is he's doing. Separate from what the humans are doing, and the helpers. He does find it necessary to put the Closed Captioning on the TV, to avoid having to turn up the volume. He looks over at Encore. "Gum gum, flavor flavor?" Andi Lassiter looks to Rewind. "I'd like you to visually trace the connections as I change them and make sure what I do matches that schematic up there." She smiles up at Encore apologetically. "I meant for Jayson to help with the parts during installation, if you'll just keep us from grabbing the wrong part at the wrong time?" Encore blinks and nods "Okay, that works. Or I can stand back outta da way, if it's easier. If my help's not needed, I'm just as 'appy to stick back and watch, or grab a mop an' clean up" Andi Lassiter smiles up at Encore from where she's standing next to Clutch-the-sportscar. "It's a bit of a small area we're working in here, and why Loadout's letting me do the work. Oh! Maybe if you take the parts that we're replacing? There won't be that many, but it'll sure help reduce the clutter." Grotesque says, "Okay, now this is really a train wreck!" Blue Sportscar echoes in a soft voice, "The parts you're replacing...?" Rewind looks up at the schematic and stores it to memory then nods, "Consider it done." he states calmly and stands just off to her side to watch the procedure, splitting up his visual field so he can see the schematic on a half screen and what she's working on upon the other half. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Dare I ask?" Jazz says, "The good news is that it looks like all the humans already scadaddled! We just gotta get these mechs outta here now!" Encore nods in agreement "Yes ma'am." He steps away and gets a tray to hold the parts being removed. He positions himself where he's not in the way, but the tray is easy or Andi to reach. "Copper sulphate flavoured, Sit-Com. You want some?" Sit-Com says, "B.O. Railroad?" Grotesque says, "I just he really jumped the rails there." Andi Lassiter reaches to pat Clutch reassuringly on one fender. "Mostly just wiring harnesses and connection plates, Clutch. To accomodate the new parts. Okay, Jayson, let's the the power converter installed first." She reaches into the sportscar's equivalent of a trunk to start getting the connection points started. Jayson Redfield nods eagerly. "Sure thing!" he chirps. A short while later... Andi Lassiter proceeds to install all of the new parts into Clutch's systems with Jayson and Rewind and Encore and Sit-Com's help. It's an odd collection of people, but it works. Soon enough she seals the last connection and hands a final bit of wiring out to Jayson before climbing out of the car's trunk. "Okay, that should do it." Blue Sportscar swivels the newly installed energy projector, lining up on various Autobots and machinery. He doesn't activate it - yet. But at least he knows he can direct the energy where he needs to. "Outstanding! I can't wait to give this thing a try." He revs his engine to puncuate that statement. "I can't thank you guys enough. There's no way I could have done this without help!" Rewind inclines his head and switches back to normal vision, "Good work Andi." he states. Grotesque says something that could be concern for Jazz's situation, but it's muffled to nothing but snarls and grunts as his mouth is full of Predacon. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Encore carries the parts away to where they're supposed to be taken, stashing them away for recycling or disposal as required Category:Logs